Shifted
by MaiBx
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped by two vampires that have their own agenda...
1. Chapter 1

"Bella please-"

"No, Edward, please..don't you see what this is doing to our relationship. It's ruining it. i cant take it anymore

"Bella-"

"NO" edward its over, i'm sorry...

And Bella ran away from the place that she'd crushed her only loves soul.- the meadow, where they'd shared, their fondest memories, wildest dreams.

...

Meanwhile, Isabella Marie Swan was tied up, gagged and drugged in the basement of a monster.

I know, shortest chappie eva, hey!

But it was only the prologue. The chapters will be heaps longer.

I am not adding any more chapters until I get 1 reveiw. I know, ambitious, much? lol.

Stay classy,

Mai xx


	2. Putting the peices together

Oh, I forgot to say I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE PLOTLINE! Please don't sue!

**Chapter 2**

**Putting the pieces together**

The real Bella swan woke up to the sound of conspiring voices.

"This was not the plan, Christopher!" A female voice said in an old accent, English, with a hint of Irish. "You were supposed to get in his head,(she heard a smash, and a squelching sound).. tie off his relationship with the human and leave him in my very capable hands (another ripping sound) You were supposed.." She trailed off, realizing that Bella was awake.

So that was the plan, the woman and her male accomplice were going to somehow weave themselves and all their vampire trickery into her beloved Edwards head and get him to do something. It sounded familiar, like déjà vu. Bella mentally shook herself out of her half awakened state, brain still groggy of whatever drug they gave her to get her in this…she realized she didn't know where she was. Bella looked around. It felt like a basement, she realized. And smelt like one too, she thought as she wrinkled her nose, it smelt like blood, and ash, and burning. It was horrible. The déjà vu. But there was something missing, something vital, a key piece of the puzzle in unraveling the mystery.

And then she had it. She always knew that the Volturi would betray her like this in the end.

But they said they would leave her alone, for a year, at least. With startling clarity, Bella realized that it had almost been a year since Edward had gone to Italy on a plane, to his death. Bella still thanked the stars every night for that lucky escape, and vowed to never put her family in danger like that; with the Volturi. No matter what it took. But now it was too late, she could already hear footsteps coming down the basement stairs

"Well, puny human, what on earth are we going to do with you?" The male spoke for the first time. His voice was very deep, rich, like velvet almost. If only she didn't know what he truly was, she could pretend that everything was okay and go back to sleep. But it wasn't, and she couldn't afford to go back to sleep now. "I have a feeling that she knows too much, do you have that feeling, Stella?" The two monsters- they were monsters, she realized; in the true sense of the word, stared at her with cold, hard, blood red eyes.

Bella was unable of speech. Not because of the eyes, been there, almost got killed, done that. It was because of the pieces of her best friend and soon to be sister in law in her hands.

**Soooooo, what do you think guys? Was it crap? Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit, but you know, what can I do? So right now, its 12:59 am where I am, so I'm gonna upload this chapter now, and then catch some z's!**

**Love you guys, Mai xxx P.s Plzz review, I need to know how I can improve my story!**


	3. Peices of my life and my Bestfriend

DON'T OWN. CRAP.

OH AND BTW, NEW MOON NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS SORTY, K? K

Chapter three- pieces of my life (and my bestfriend)

"Alice" Bella whispered.

Bella screamed. Loudly. Well she would've if the male vampire, Christopher hadn't flew over, and put his hand over her mouth.

She bit him, and he chuckled. "I wouldn't do that, m'dear," he said "Because I bite back." His eyes glazed over, obviously thinking about what would happen if he did bite into her.

Bella just thought that he and the other female should just get it over with. The killing of her, that is. Seeing **Alice's** _parts_ on the floor and in Stella's hands made her want to throw up, everywhere. Why Alice? What was the reason behind that?

Stella noticed where Bella's gaze was pointed and smiled wickedly. "So, how does it feel to have your sister taken and ripped to pieces before your eyes?" she snarled. Bella gasped, and felt a wave of nostalgia. She realized that this Stella had red hair that hung down in ringlets to her chest, and the same shifty eyes as Victoria, the brutal vampire that had lead an attack of newborn vampires right to Bella's family in Forks. The vicious attack ended in her being killed. Another family member seeking revenge.

"Well, almost sister anyway, but she's the best I found, other than your dad. But then it wouldn't be as fun as it is now, would it,…" Her voice changed from a sadistic growl to a sarcastic purr "How rude of me, I didn't ask you your name?" She looked at Bella expectantly.

Bella felt a strange surge of confidence, looking at what was left of Alice on the floor. She would avenge her death as well as she could. No more Mrs. Nice Bella Swan. She'd left when these vampires had kidnapped her.

"Bella. Bella Swan." She mumbled. No need to talk loudly, both vampires could hear her.

"Well Bella, isn't this great? Us bonding, I mean. We could become BFFL's. Well for your lifetime, anyway."

She growled "Joking, of course, I wouldn't want to be Best friends with the people who just murdered your best friend, and..no , I wont go there. It might scare you."

Christopher chuckled "I really don't want to interrupt this..um, heart to heart, but we have a flight to catch. Since I so drastically 'ruined the plan' what do you say we do?" He asked Stella.

She walked up the steps to the house they had probably broken into, grabbing Christopher's arm.

So, two chapters in one day? Wow, the world is so Fu**ed up! Comments would be appreciated!

Xoxo,

Mai


End file.
